


Im Winter

by Shiro_Usagi12



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: BadEnglish, F/M, Feelings, I don't know what I wrote, badgrammar, femaruto, fluff?, hidenaruko, i confused for the title, im not english language user
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: In Winter with two humagears at home...FEM!ArutoSorry for bad EnglishEnglish is not my first languageFirst time make English ficFUCK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS THIS?!
Relationships: Hiden Aruto/Horobi, Horobi/Aruto Hiden/ Jin, Jin/Aruto Hiden
Kudos: 7





	Im Winter

**Author's Note:**

> HoroAruJin fic by me
> 
> i can't write other pairings HELPPP!
> 
> I have to sell my soul to another fandom

Humagear not like humans, they are cold, can’t feel anything even touch. But he know when he hug her, he feeling warm like humans do, and now snow still falling from sky beautifully.

“Aru- _chan_ ,” Jin smiled to Aruko with a glass of hot chocolate in hand.

“What’s up?”

Jin shake his head. “Jin just miss Aru- _chan_ ,” Jin whispered to himself and he walked to sofa, sat beside Aruko, after that Jin give hot chocolate to Aruko. “Jin make this for you because Aru-chan’s body temperature looks low and your heartbeat is fast than usual.”

Thanks Jin,” Aruko smiled to him and make Jin feels weird his face become red and don’t want to looked at her because of that.

Horobi lean to her shoulder and said, “Maybe because the weather, it’s cold out there.”

Jin nodded, accept what Horobi says.

Aruko drank hot chocolate in peace, she just enjoy the two humegear around her, for her when they around her, they are the first and second humagear she made—using her own hands.

This is the first time I feel she have friends who live in the same place. They are still not perfect, she is still trying to give them ‘hearts’. She hope, someday … they can understand humans and have feelings.

“Hmmm…,” small moaned out from his lips, and wrap his hands around Aruko. “Even in cold weather like this, you still warm as usual, then Horobi’s head fall down to Aruko’s big breast. “and this part is so fluffy like pillow…,” he whispered.

“Eh?” now Aruko never can’t make a move because Horobi’s position.

“Horobi! Pull out your head from Aru- _chan_ ’s chest.”

“Hmmm,” Horobi don’t care what Jin saying and still on his position. “Aruko, why humans are warm like this?”

“Eh? … if I’m cold I've died.” Aruko don’t know how to answer Horobi’s question and only can answer like that.

“Horobi, i … i want to … wash this glass,” her voice shake because Horobi’s hand still cling around her body tightly.

“After i warm myself up.”

“HOROBI! GET OFF YOURS FILTHY HAND FROM ARU-CHAN’S BODY!” Jin screamed jealousy towards Horobi.

“Shut your filthy mouth Jin.”

“Hmph!” Jin pouted his cheeks.

“You two, calm down.”

“NO! Until Horobi take off his hand from Aru-chan.”

“I won’t,”

“Jin, do you mind to put this glass in the kitchen?” asked Aruko to Jin.

“For Aruko,” Jin takes the glass from Aruko’s hand with angry face.

“Aruko, i want to ask something to you … what is this feeling? When ‘we’ want with you all day like this? I don’t want you to go to that place.”

“Do you mean HIDEN Intelligence? Maybe it’s what humans called missing someone, because i was there, you two are miss me.”

“Maybe … but,” Horobi murmured, he raised his head and staring to Aruko’eyes. “we feel that we falling in love with OUR creator,”

“Ho—Horobi?”

“Maybe that’s your species called love,”

“Horobi what so sudden—mph?!” Her pupils narrowed when Horobi's lips pressed against hers.

“Humans do that when they love someone,” said Horobi.

Aruko hide her face with her hands, she won't know what have to do, Aruko feels fully embarrassed.

“Aruko, are you okay?”

“I—I’m okay, just little confused.” _where he learned all that?! AH! two days ago … i watch romance movie with him for teach him about human’s love, i don’t expect something like this!_ Aruko screamed in her head.

“Horobi what do you do to Aru- _chan_?!” Jin screamed again to Horobi, after he was the glass and back to the living room, he sees Aruko hide her face. Jin scan Aruto's body and he got Aruko’s heartbeat fast than before.

“Kiss her,” he answered.

“What? Jin never kissed Aruko,” Jin is very angry now, he walks and sat at the sofa, hug Aruko from the back.

“Jin, release her.”

“No, NEVER. Aruko is mine.”

“Stop.”

Horobi grab Aruko’s hand, “She is mine.”

“STOP.”

“Sorry,”

“I belonged to you guys, a—and don’t jealous with each other,” her face becomes red and hot, for Aruko that is the only one to stop her humagear, they are acting weird recently, Aruko just thinks that is because they learned about humans feeling.

“Really?” asked Jin with a smile in the face.

“Y—Yes!”

“Then,” Horobi put his face to Aruko chest again and wrap his hands around her waist, “teach us all about humans feeling and,”

“we can love you as a real human does, you are our beloved creator, human, friend,” they said it together. “Oh … we forgot about that,”

They whispered right at her ear, “Wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what i wrote.
> 
> Fyi, i check this fanfic with grammar corrector before i upload it :"D


End file.
